Best of Enemies
"Best of Enemies" is the thirty-seventh episode of the Nicktoons Go! television series and the first episode of season eight. Spongebob and friends try to rekindle the long-lost friendship between Mr. Krabs and Plankton and get far more than they bargained for. Plot Synopsis At the start of the episode, Jimmy enters the Krusty Krab, and gets surprised seeing Spongebob mopping the floor. Squidward takes a look in the cash register, just for it to hit him and cause money to spread all over the place. Spongebob helps him gather the money. Patrick finds a candy he was given when he was a kid, but Jimmy ignores it to warn that a picture is stuck on his back. The picture shows Mr. Krabs and Plankton friendly together, which makes Jimmy constantly amazed. Mr. Krabs arrives, and angrily pulls the picture out of Jimmy's hands. After asked curiously, the Krusty Krab Boss and Spongebob tell them the story of how Mr. Krabs and Plankton were once friends in a similar manner to Spongebob and Patrick, but became enemies when the Krabby Patty was created, and then he leaves into his office. Spongebob says that he once tried to get them together with a new food, but failed. So, with Jimmy's help, he decides they will try to make them friends again, so the Krabby Patty Secret Formula would be safe. At the Chum Bucket, the evil Plankton is painting a picture of T-119A Compumatic. Chip Plankton 2, Plankton's robot son, arrives at full speed with a letter. However, he crashes into his father, ruining the painting. Chip reads the letter that is believed to be from Mr. Krabs. Plankton then rethinks the memories when they were friends, but somehow is not convinced, thinking it is a trap, and orders his son to get rid of the letter. Spongebob had been hiding behind a chum dispenser, watching the whole thing, exclaiming that the plan failed. In Spongebob's Pineapple, Spongebob tells Gary the letter failed. So, he comes up with a "plan B", which involves getting his inter-dimensional friends. Rushing inside the Krusty Krab, the sea sponge frantically warns Mr. Krabs of a disaster happening to his cash register and both leave. Meanwhile, at the Chum Bucket, Plankton is sleeping, but is awakened by Patrick, who is teething on a ray gun. The angered specimen demands Spongebob to give it back, and chases the sea star to Jellyfish Fields. Spongebob and Patrick are hidden in Jellyfish Fields after bumping into each other and hiding behind a big rock with Squidward, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Sam, Tak, Zim, and Gir. Squidward starts running from some jellyfish. Plankton and Mr. Krabs meet, and blame each other for the mess, making the observing heroes worried. However, after fighting a little and seeing some pictures, they begin laughing, and sing a song about being friends again. This leads Spongebob to know that the plan worked. Back to the Krusty Krab, Spongebob is cooking up Krabby Patties while Squidward is resting. Just then, Plankton visits them. Spongebob wants to fight to defend the Krabby Patty secret formula, but the tiny genius says he and Mr. Krabs would like to give them a "Krabby Patty Surprise" for making the both of them friends. The sea sponge eats it, only for it to explode. Plankton and Mr. Krabs laugh at him and leave. Back at the Chum Bucket, T-119A Compumatic wants someone to give him orders as Plankton is not there, and asks for help to Karen. However, she was not able to help in any way. In the Blinking Light Factory, Robot and Monster have finished up the last batch of blinking light bulbs, excited that they finally get a vacation. Suddenly, they hear an explosion, coming from Mr. Krabs and Plankton, bowling the boxes of blinking lights. Gart faints and Robot and Monster are disappointed because the vacation they were planning to take after work will now be canceled. In Sandy's Treedome, Spongebob is talking to Sandy about what happened to him, but Mr. Krabs hinders them playing old can golf with Plankton. Sandy sets things up for a picnic, but Mr. Krabs' old can ruins it. She is now mad at the sea sponge, thinking it is his fault anyway. Spongebob goes to his house to talk to Gary, but Mr. Krabs and Plankton scare them out by flying around in Sandy's Submarine while doing extreme stunts. Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Robot, and Monster meet themselves near the house. Mr. Krabs and Plankton have become a threat and nuisance to everyone with their antics. Everyone decides Spongebob must break them up. And so, on the way to finding Mr. Krabs and Plankton, Spongebob and Squidward are accidentally trapped by Karen, T-119A Compumatic, Simmy, and Tally, who were actually supposed to trap Plankton. Wanting their respective leaders back to their normal selves, the two sides make up an alliance while singing. In song, Spongebob and T-199 come up with a plan to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to compete in a contest; one so big that Plankton himself will cheat, thus terminating their friendship for good. They confront Mr. Krabs and Plankton, asking them what contest they had before their friendship broke off. It turns out to be the most extreme one: High Altitude Wing Walking, which is balancing on the wings of an airplane. Thinking the two will endanger their lives, they decide to withheld them from the competition. At the Chum Bucket, Simmy and Tammy restrain Plankton to charge him with treason. But the tiny genius reveals he is just pretending to be friends with Mr. Krabs to get his revenge and claim his prize, with the Krabby Patty Secret Formula included. In the competition, Plankton, in a robot suit, goes first. To win, he drives a hole on the plane before Mr. Krabs' turn. Spongebob eventually traps him in a trash can to prevent him from taking part of the contest because it's too dangerous, even more with Plankton's sneaky tricks, even hurrying up to disguise himself as his boss and leaving him near a destroyed Robo-Krabs, which was once used by Plankton's sea-ant compatriots. Spongebob goes back, pretending to be Mr. Krabs, and participates in the contest, but Mr. Krabs (Robo-Krabs) is on the plane already. The airplane starts falling, as Plankton grieves for a few seconds and tries to get his hands on the prize. Mr. Krabs himself arrives with the prize, which was an umbrella, and accuses the tiny genius of cheating. Both start fighting for their "symbolic prize" and become enemies again. Spongebob and T-119A congratulate each other on the success. As they depart, they salute, possibly meaning that they are also friends despite still being enemies.Category:Nicktoons